The Outlaw's New Groove
by Prettysammy007
Summary: My newest OLS ficcy. It's based off Disney's only decent movie, The Emperor's New Groove.


The Outlaw's New Groove

By Prettysammy007

Author's Commentary :  ….

Where should I start?

Oh, ahem.  My Pen Name is Prettysammy007 and I am typing.  I am typing and my Pen Name is Prettysammy007.  Okay, now that the introductions are finished, let me tell you about how I got the idea to do this and stuff.  My sister, (who is also  a fic writer.)  decided to do a crossover of Gundam Wing, and the best Disney movie in the world, The Emperor's New Groove.  But, alas, she quit on it.  About a year later, we were discussing this fic, and she gave me permission to re-write it however I please. (Which was not a very good idea. ^^;)  But, after they put Outlaw Star back on Adult Swim, and being one of my favorite animes, and other people liking my OLS stories, I decided to do a OLS one instead of Gundam Wing.  And this is NOT a lemon.  The most lemon that you can get out of me is the Lemon Jolly Rancher that is in my mouth right now.  And this story doesn't really follow the plot line of the Emperor's New Groove, but it is very similar to it.  None of the characters in either story belong to me.  But if they did, I would make Gene kiss Fred, then giggle about it afterwards.  I hope you enjoy this!

            A small, red-haired boy wearing a pink dress was sitting in the middle of the city, alone in the rain.  A car came by, but he did not bother to wave it down.  The car sped by, splashing mud and water into the boy's face, which made him cry.

            "See this?  Pathetic, isn't it?"  someone said from nowhere.  "Let me tell you his story, well, actually, my story.  Yes, I am that young boy.  It all begins here."  The scene switches over to a small shop called 'Starwind and Hawking' with a tall red-haired man with scars and a star tattoo on both of his shoulders.  "This,"  The voice said.  "Is the real me." It goes back to the young boy.  "Not this."  Again, it switches. "This." It switches.  "Winner."  Another scene switch.  "Loser….. wait a minute.  That's the real me.  JIM!"

            "Sorry… loser."  Another voice of a young boy laughed.  The first voice growled.  "Anyways, continuing on.."

            The man opened a door and grabbed a towel with the name 'Gene' stitched into it.  "That's my name.  Gene.  I'm a mechanic and an outlaw."  The narrating Gene said.  The real Gene yawned as he walked into the bathroom, and began to remove his black pants.  He heard someone giggle, and stopped.

            "Fred!"  the real one said.

            "Uh, oh."  A man scooted out of Gene's view.

            "You're doing it again, Fred."

            "Doing.. doing what?"  Fred appeared again, knowing that he had been caught.

            "Spying on me.  And know what the weird part about it is?"

            "What?"

            "You only do it every-other day.  Every time that I take a shower, I catch you spying on me, but only every other day.  Why do you come every-other day?"

            Fred grinned.  "I come everyday.  Sometimes you are too tired to see me."  He laughed.  Gene gave a disgusted look and ran out of the bathroom.

            "That is Fred Luo.  He's obsessed with me, and I don't know why.  I just basically use him for his money."  The narrating Gene commented about the man going from window to window, looking for Gene again.

            "Gene?"  Fred peered into a window.  No sign of Gene.  He looked into an other window.  "Geeene.  Come out and play with Fred.  Please?"

            "No way!"  said Gene in a muffled voice.  Fred smiled and walked into the store.  

            "I know where you are, Gene.  You can't hide from your feelings."

            "I don't have any feelings to hide from, so I'll just hide from you!"  Gene said.

            "Oh silly."  Fred said, opening the towel closet.  "You hid in here the twenty-third time that I spied on you.  You need to find a new hiding place."  Fred kneeled down to Gene's level, who was curled up in a little ball.  "I'll leave you alone if you give me a kiss."

            "No way!"  Gene got up, leapt over Fred, and ran off.  

            "Not again."  Fred sighed.  "May as well go home."  

At Fred's Office…

            "Welcome home, Fred."  A girl with shoulder-length black hair greeted.

            "Shut up, Melfina!"  Fred yelled.  He then turned to his tally of how many times that he had spied on Gene, and put down another mark.   "Wait a minute."  He counted the marks.  "Tomorrow will be the 100th time that I had spied on Gene.  That's a very special day!  I must do something evil!  The number 100 means something evil!"

            "Don't you mean thirteen, or 666?"  Melfina asked.

            "Shut up, Melfina!"  Fred yelled at her again.  "I know what I'll do! I'll take pictures of him in the shower, then I'll send them to Playgirl magazine!  And when that issue arrives…"  Fred began to laugh evilly.  "I'll pin them on my wall!"

            "I'd like that…"  Melfina mused.

            "Shut up, Melfina!"  Fred yelled again.  "Or, to save on postage and to cancel my subscription, I'll just make him fall in love with me with this!"  Fred held up a bottle with a pink liquid inside of it.

            "Did I mention that Fred is slightly crazy?"  narrating Gene said.

            "… A love potion.  How clever, I would have _never_ thought of that."  Melfina said sarcastically.

            "Thanks.  Now shut up!"  Fred put the bottle on his desk.  "You invite him over to dinner at my house tomorrow, and slip this into his drink.  Then, I will come out, and make him fall in love with me!"  Fred squealed in joy at the thought.

            "Great!  And I'll make my special grilled-cheese sandwiches with ketchup!"  Melfina said.

            "Don't you have any class?"  Fred asked.  "Make peanut-butter and jelly, and a tall glass of milk to put the potion in!  Now shut up!"

            "Okay."  Melfina said disappointedly.  "Can I make dessert?"

            "Fine, make some cheesecake.  Shut up Melfina."

            "Yay!"  Melfina ran out the door to get the cheesecake ingredients.

            "I hope this works…"  Fred said to himself thoughtfully.

The Next Day at Starwind and Hawking….

            Gene yawned as he got up and grabbed a towel from the closet.  He walked slowly to the bathroom and when he got there, he screamed.

            "Happy 100th Spying Day Gene!"  Fred said.  He had a party hat on, and placed one on the shocked Gene's head.  After snapping to his senses, Gene realized that Fred was coming closer, going in for a kiss.

            "Ahhh!"  Gene yelled and backed away towards the wall.  Fred came within an inch of Gene's face.  

            "How about a …. Hold on…"  Fred scooted away and reached into his pocket.  He grabbed his cell phone, and dialed a number.  "Hey, did you invite him?"  there was a pause.  "Dammit!  I told you to do that last night!"  another pause.  "Shut up and call him!"  Fred hung up the phone.  "Now, where were… hey!"  Fred exclaimed.  Gene had disappeared.  "Gene?  Where are you?  I just want to celebrate our 100th special day!"  the telephone rang and Gene crawled out from behind the couch.

            "Hello?"  he answered.

            "Gene?  This is Melfina."  She said into the phone.

            "Melfina.."  Gene smiled.  

            "The lady that I was talking to was Melfina, as you can tell."  Narrating Gene said.  "That girl is hot as hell, but is confined to her house by her master.  I didn't know that she worked for Fred at that time, but I visited her every night.  She would lean out the window, and we would talk for a while.  When her master would come in, she would blow a kiss to me, and close her window quickly, claiming that she was cleaning the window sill."

            "My master is going out tonight, and I was wondering… if you wanted to come over for dinner."

            "Of course.  Anything to get away from Fred Luo."  He said.  Fred was spraying Binaca into his mouth.  

            "Okay, tonight at seven."  Melfina said into the phone.  "See you then.. bye."  

            "Goodbye."  Gene said into the phone and hung it up quietly.  "Gene's gonna get some tonight."  He whispered to himself.  Grinning, he crawled behind the couch again.

            "Oh.. no."  Fred said sarcastically.  "I cannot find Gene.  I guess I will GO HOME!"  he walked out and laughed evilly.  Back inside, Gene sighed with relief, and took his shower, but didn't notice Fred watching.

Seven O'clock at Fred's House….

            "Is everything ready?"  Fred asked.  Melfina nodded with a sad look on her face.  Suddenly, the door bell rang. "He's here!"  Fred squealed.  "Go answer it while I find a place to hide!"  Fred ran into another room while Melfina answered the door.

            "Hello Gene."  Melfina smiled.

            "Hey there."  Gene said, and held his arms out for a hug.  Melfina hugged him, and they stood at the door, hugging for a few minutes.

            "That stupid little bitch."  Fred said to himself from behind the pink lace curtains.  

            "Come in."  Melfina said and began walking to the kitchen.  Gene followed Melfina to the kitchen.  "Let me get some milk for our sandwiches."  Melfina poured two glasses, pouring the potion into the one on the right, and handed it to Gene.

            "Thanks."  He said and took a bite of his sandwich.  Melfina watched him gulp most of the milk down.  Then, Gene passed out, and his head slammed down onto the table.

            "Fred!  He passed out!!"  Melfina yelled.  Fred came rushing in.

            "You slut!  You poisoned him!"

            "It was your idea, Fred!"  Melfina screamed.  She looked at the bottle.  "Wait.. oh crap."

            "What?  What's the matter?"

            "It says : WARNING :  Do not mix with other liquids.  The following will happen when mixed with certain drinks:

When Mixed with Kool-Aid :  Drinker will turn into a squirrel

When Mixed with alcohol :  Drinker will turn into a bum.

When Mixed with Milk….'"

            "What?"  Fred asked.  Melfina gulped.

" 'Drinker will turn into a younger version of his or her self.'."  Melfina read.  Fred fell into a chair, nearly fainting.  

            "We can't just leave him here."  Fred said.  "Now that he's going to be a kid, I can't love him like I used to.  Just put him back in his bed at his house."

            "Can't we find a cure for him?"  Melfina asked, picking Gene up, who was already getting smaller.  "We can't just leave him like this."

            "We'll find a cure, but for now, just take him back to his house."  Fred said seriously.  "When it's found, we'll turn him back.  Then he'll thank me, and ask me to marry him!"  he grinned.  Melfina grumbled something as she left for Gene's house with Gene over her shoulder.  Once she got there, she opened the door and put him in his bed.

            "Don't worry Gene."  Melfina said as she tucked him in.  "We'll find a cure, then we'll get away from Fred Luo and this town."  She kissed him on the forehead and left.

The Next Day…

Gene got up in his usual routine, got a towel, and headed for the bathroom.

"Hmm, no Fred today."  He mused.  After taking a shower, he opened his drawer, and pulled out his regular outfit.  "Why is it so big?  Maybe.."  he turned around as he heard a door slam.  "Jim!  You've been gone for a week!"

"Sorry."  He said, not even looking at Gene.  "It's just that Suzuka wanted me to stay at her house for a few days, and you will never guess who's there."

"Who?"  

"The MacDougall's, that's who."  Jim said in a dark voice.

"What?  With Suzuka?"

"They paid her a lot of money, she said."  Jim jumped over the couch and plopped down onto it.  "But I'm glad to be back, if you had to spend a week sleeping in the same room as the MacDougalls, you'd be back here as fast as you could.  Ron wears tiger striped bikini underwear."  Jim shuddered.  He then sat up and looked over at Gene.  "…G-gene?"  

"What? What's wrong, Jim?" Gene asked.  Jim got up and stood by Gene.  "You must have grown, because you are as tall as I am!"

"No, you're as tall as I am!  You're… a kid!"  Jim pointed.

"No, I'm not.  You just grew."

"Gene, look in a mirror.  You're a kid."  Jim pointed over to the bathroom.  Gene walked in and shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!  I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE MIRROR!  I'M TOO SHORT!"

"I told you so!"  Jim said indignantly.  "Let's go see Suzuka, she may know what to do."

"Okay, but I'm driving."  Gene said. 

"You are not driving my car!  Besides!  This was my suggestion, and I should get to drive!"

"I'm older than you are!"

"You're the same age as I am, you dumbass!"  Jim growled.  He went back outside to start the car.  Gene came out in some clothes that looked exactly like Jim's outfit.  Jim got out of the car and began yelling in Gene's face.  "What the hell are you doing in my clothes?!"

"All of mine were too big!  I need to borrow yours."  Gene said and walked to the other side of the car, got in the passenger's seat, and buckled up.  Jim mumbled something, got into the car, and drove to Suzuka's house.

At Suzuka's House…

"Suzuka?" Jim opened the door.  "Are you here?  Hello?"  

"Maybe she's not home."  Gene peered into a spare room and clicked on the light.  Pictures of Melfina were hanging all over the place.  "This must be Harry's room…"  Gene thought to himself.  He then heard a strange mumbling sound coming from the closet, and put his ear up to the door.  

"I must have Melfina… I must have Melfina…"  is what Gene heard.  He opened the door to see that Harry MacDougall was sewing up a Melfina plushie.

"Harry MacDougall."   Narrating Gene came in.  "Crazy, crazy, and has blue hair!"

"What do you what, kid?"  Harry asked in a rude voice.  "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Suddenly Gene got an idea.  "Um, Melfina told me she don't like you."  He talked in a little kid's voice.  "She say, you smelly and gross, and stupid bastard!"

"Ah.. Melfina.  So beautiful.."  Harry wasn't taking in any of the insults.

"Dammit."  Gene muttered.  

"Gene!  I found Suzuka!"  Jim yelled.

"Gene?"  Harry asked.  He suddenly got a mad look in his eyes.  "Gene Starwind?"

"Yeah, and what about it?"

"…..HAHAHA!  YOU'RE A KID!"  Harry laughed.  "My competition has turned into a little kid!  Melfina is mine!"  he danced around.

"Listen!  I'm gonna find a remedy for this.. curse, and I'll get Melfina away from you!"  

"You're a kid!  What're going to do?  Cry to your mommy?  Oh wait, you don't have one!" Harry laughed

"Too bad your mommy didn't give you a good face!"  Gene yelled.  There was a crash as Harry tackled Gene to the ground.  "Child abuse!"

"Harry, dammit!"  Suzuka scolded.  

"He started it!"  Harry whined.

"It doesn't matter.  Both of you sit in different corners for five minutes!"  she said.  They both went to their designated corners.

While the five minutes were going by….

"Aha!  I found it!"  Fred held up a vile.

"Found what?  The cure?"

"Yes!  Now to give it to Gene so he will marry me!  Melfina, shut up and go call Gene!"  Fred ordered.  Melfina picked up the phone and dialed Gene's number.  About a minute later, she hung up.

"No answer."  She said.

"Dammit, I guess we have to go and find him ourselves."  Fred pouted.  "First, we'll go to that one restaurant that he likes.  Now shut up and go start the car."  Fred barked at Melfina.  Melfina walked outside and started the car.  She pulled it to the of the office just as Fred was walking out of the door.

"Let's go."  He said as he got into the backseat.

Back at Suzuka's…..

"Time's up!"  Suzuka said.  The two got up at the same time.  Harry went back into the closet and continued to sew and chant, while Gene walked over to Suzuka, who kneeled down to Gene's level.  "So, tell me what happened."  She said in a kind voice.  Gene explained his story to Suzuka, who nodded and listened.

"Why didn't I murder him when I had the chance?" Suzuka asked herself when Gene finished the story.

"This is where I would have put my reason in."  narrating Gene said.  "But the author didn't remember why she didn't kill him because they haven't played that episode for a while, and doesn't have much internet access."

"Well, what should he do?"  Jim asked.  Suzuka thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.  Gene lowered his head in disappointment,  while Jim patted his growling stomach.  "I can't think on an empty stomach, so let's go eat."

"Jim, I can't reach the stove at my house!"  Gene said.  "Plus all I have to eat is canned herring and hash."  Gene shuddered.

"Let's go out to eat, my treat."  Jim offered.

"Where'd you get the money?"

"Oh, nowhere special."  Jim grinned.  He had stolen the money from Ron in the middle of the night.

At the Restaurant….

"Why do I have to wear this disguise?"  Gene asked as he shoved the pig-tailed blonde wig out of his eyes.

"Because Fred may be looking for you."  Jim said.  The real reason behind this was that Jim wanted to laugh at Gene later for this.  They both sat in a booth, across from each other.  The waitress came up without even looking at the two.

"Whadd'ya want?"  she asked with an attitude.

"Aisha?"  Jim and Gene said at the same time.

"Jim?  Is that you?"  Aisha asked.  "And who's your little girlfriend?  She looks familiar…"  she said as she put her paw up to her lip.

"It's me, Gene."

"… WAHAHAH!  I THOUGHT THAT WAS FAMILIAR!"  Aisha wailed in laughter.  

"Will you shut up?"  Gene asked, blushing.  "I'm only wearing this because Fred might be looking for me."

"Yeah, but wouldn't he recognize you in that costume?"  Aisha asked.  Gene's eyes went wide as Fred and Melfina entered through the front door.  "Speak of the devil… Hey!  Fred!   Someone wants to see you!"  she laughed and looked back over to the two, who had ran away into the kitchen.  "Hey!  You two get back here!  I could get fired!"  she ran into the swinging doors.  

"Hurry Gene!"  Jim huffed as he made his way towards the back doors.

"I can't run in these shoes!"  Gene quickly kicked off on of the shoes, hitting a random chef in the head.  Kicking off the other, it flew backwards and hit Aisha in the face.

"Ow!"  she rubbed her face and kicked the shoe into the path of a man with many dishes on a platter.  The man tripped, and all the dishes broke.  The manager came in and began yelling and cursing at Aisha. 

"Now's our chance!"  Gene and Jim ran out the back doors just as Fred came crying into the kitchen, followed by an angry Melfina.

"W-where's my Gene?  You said he was here, you stupid cat-girl!"  Fred wailed.  "Melfina! Go find him now, then shut up!"

"No!"  Melfina stomped her foot.  "I'm sick of your shit!  I love Gene, just like you.  I would do anything for him, just like you.  But don't think we are the same!  Oh, no we are not!  The only difference between you and I is that YOU'RE GAY!"

"…. What was that?"  Fred asked in a dark tone.

"I don't know.  I guess I've been bottling up my feelings for so long, that it just popped."

"All done now?"  

"Yep."  Melfina ran out the back doors.

A block away….

"Gene!  Let's go!"  Jim said as Gene stopped suddenly.

"No!  This was your stupid idea, and if I follow you, it's probably going to get worse!"  Gene yelled.

"Well, who came to me for help?  Hmm… I don't know, YOU?"  Jim answered back.

"Know what?  You came back home and just took over like a huge jackass!"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have come home!"  

"Just go away!  Leave me alone!"  Gene threw the wig at Jim's face.

"Fine!"  Jim stormed off.  After walking for about a mile and a half, Gene sat down on the ground.

"It can't get any worse than this.."  he commented.  Suddenly, there was a heavy rain.  Gene began to cry, and a car came by, splashing mud on his face.

"And this is where you came in."  narrating Gene said.  

"Hey!  They already know what happened, you dumbass!" little Gene said.  "They've been reading the story, and they don't care!  So why don't you just go away?"

"No, why should I listen to someone like you?"

"Because you are me!"

"Well you just called yourself a dumbass!"

"…."  Gene couldn't think of anything to say.  He continued to cry for about an hour, when another car came by.  Instead of passing him by, it stopped.

"Hey."  Jim said.  "Wanna ride, little boy?"  he asked sarcastically.  Gene didn't say anything.  "Hey!  I'm sorry, okay?  I didn't mean for you to get chased and have to wear that dress."  He apologized.  Gene looked up.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted…"  Gene mumbled.  He got in the car and Jim patted him on the back.  

"Let's go to Fred's house and see if he has a cure for this."  Jim suggested.

"One problem :  I don't know where he lives."

"I do!"  Jim said as he drove away.

Back at the Restaurant.. 

"Can't you do anything right?"  Fred asked as Melfina returned.  "Where is he?"

"I.. couldn't find him.  I guess he ran off before I could.. Hey!   Are you listening?"  Melfina asked.

"Gene… in your little pink dress, you're so cute!"  Fred giggled then ventured back to the situation.  "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know.  Let's go back home and plan from there.  I cant' stand this place."  Melfina said with a disgusted face as she watched a cockroach crawl by.

"That's a stupid idea!  Shut up!"  Fred said and thought for a moment.  "I got an idea!  Let's go back home and plan from there!"

"Didn't you see that coming?"  the author asked.  Melfina growled as she followed Fred outside.

Back at Fred's House… Or At Least in Front of it…

"We're here!"  Jim pulled his car over on the other side of the street.  Gene scratched his head in confusion.

"That cardboard box is where Fred Luo lives?"  Gene pointed to the large box next to them.

"You dumbass."  Said Jim.  "He's friggin rich! He lives right there."  Jim pointed across the street.

"Huh?  But that's where Melfina lives…"  Gene thought out loud.

"Duh, everyone knows that Melfina is the slave of Fred Luo, isn't that right, Mr. Bum?"  Jim asked the man that just came out of the box.  The Bum mumbled something in jibberish and took a swig of the empty whisky bottle in his hand.  "Let's go Gene."  Jim got out of the car while Gene was laughing at the bum.  Suddenly, the bum was screaming weird nonsense  at Gene, who was cursing back the bum.  In the middle of the argument, Jim grabbed Gene by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the raging hobo.

"I'll get you next time, you bum!"  Gene flipped the hobo off.  The bum ranted something that sounded like 'Get outta Bum-Town, ya no-talent bum!'  (That belongs to the Simpsons, quite possibly the greatest [American] show on the earth.)

The two children approached the iron gate in front of Fred' s humongous mansion.  After swinging the squeaky gate open, Jim entered.  Gene stayed behind, and kept opening and closing the gate, because the noise was funny to him.

"STOP IT!"  Jim screamed at Gene.  He grabbed Gene again and entered the house.  After searching for a while, they came upon two levers.

"There's two signs by them."  Gene observed and read them aloud.  "Pull this   lever for Robotic Richard Simmons."  Was what was on the lever on the left.  "Pull this lever for Tsuper-Tsecret-Gay Laboratory… ory… ory…"  Gene read.

"Is that supposed to be an echo?"  Jim asked himself, but didn't notice that Gene pulled the switch on the left.  A door opened, and a robot came out, the spitting image of Richard Simmons.  

"Alright ladies!  Lift those legs!  Shake that butter off those buns!"  it said.  Gene and Jim screamed, and quickly pulled the switch on the right.  An elevator door opened right next to the switches, and the two climbed in. The robot tried to follow them, and put his foot in the way of the elevator doors.  The doors just ignored the robot, and severed his foot.

"That was close."  Gene said as the elevator descended into Fred's basement.  He wiped the sweat off his brow, and noticed the decorations inside the elevator.  "… Oh… My… God.."

The walls, plastered with pink wallpaper, with narrow white stripes were for starters.  The shaggy hot pink carpet beneath their feet made them shudder.  And then there was the music.

"Oh Geeene!  You are my love!"  the musical Fred sang.  "Please marry me!  We will adopt a little boy and name him Armandoooo!  And he will look like me!"  

"My eyes!  My ears!  My brain!"  Jim screamed in horror.  Gene placed his hand in front of Jim's eyes, and started to tear down… _pictures_  off the walls and stuffed them in his pocket.  Jim heard a ripping noise.  "What are you doing, Gene?"

"N-nothing."  Gene ripped the last of the… _pictures_ off the walls of the elevator, which had come to a stop.  The doors opened to reveal a large room with Gene memorabilia.  Gene bed sheets, Gene coffee pot, Gene fondue set, Gene-O-Vision, the infamous Life-Sized Talking Gene doll, and the action figure of Gene standing next to the action figure Outlaw Star, with a decapitated Melfina on the ship.  (I have the OLS action figures, and you don't.  Seriously, I do.  And they are still in the box.  They so pritty! ^-^)

"What the hell is this place?"  Jim asked.  Gene marveled at the television.

"Look, Jim!  I'm on TV!"  

"AND YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THE OTHER THINGS WITH YOUR PICTURES ON IT?"  Jim shrieked.  Gene looked around the room.

"Wow.  That's a lot of me.  You think Mel comes down here on occasion?"

"Shut up and help me look for the cure for your stupid curse?  You're smelling up my clothes."  Jim picked up the flasks and bottles on a nearby table.   "Eww, Fred has your toe nail clippings in a jar.."

"Really?"  Gene ran over to Jim.  "Eww!  That's gross!  I wondered what happened to them.."

"I happened to them, my love!"  a voice said.  Jim and Gene turned towards the elevator doors, and there stood Fred and Melfina, who was swatting at a fly in a tiny Gene sweater, knitted by Fred.

"Melfina!  Shut up and stop swatting at Ralph!"  Fred ordered.

"His name is Peter, and I must kill him.  He's a Brady!"  Melfina finally killed the fly.  Fred fell to his knees and began to cry.

"RAAAAAAAAALPH!  WHYYYYYYYY?"

"HIS NAME IS OR WAS PETER BRADY!"  Melfina screamed and ran over to Gene and gave him a hug.  (Awwww….)

"You murderous bitch!"  Fred accused, trying to hold back his tears.  "Well, I have the cure for Gene's ailment, right _here._"  Fred held up a small bottle.

"Give it to me, Fred."  Gene called.

"On one condition :  You must marry me."  Fred tossed the bottle in his hand.

"No!  Why won't you realize that I'M NOT GAY!"  yelled Gene.

"Gene Starwind!  I know that you are hiding it all inside!  You are so gay!  You are gay as the day is long!  YOU LOVE ME!"  Fred grasped his hand into a fist, and noticed that the bottle was gone.

"Well, see you later Fred."  Gene was grown up again, in his regular outfit, where he got from Fred's collection.  He walked into the elevator with Jim and left.

"Hm?  He forgot the clothes he was wearing.."  Fred picked them up and the… _pictures_  fell out.  "Ah!  So that's where they went!"  he picked them up, and left.  There was one left on the floor.  Melfina picked it up, stuffed it in her pocket, and boarded the elevator to go upstairs.

What happened later you ask?  Well, Melfina ran away from Fred's house, and went to live with Gene.  A month later, Gene, who wasn't making a sufficient amount of money, kicked Melfina out of his shop.  Nowhere to turn, she went to live with Suzuka, who was still having the MacDougalls as guests.  Harry was very happy, and stayed up day and night for ten days, watching Melfina do everything.  Yes, everything.  Fred hired a new servant, the bum across the street, and continued his evil plots to get Mr. Gene Starwind to love him.  The bum went crazy, and left.  Now poor Fred is all alone. But little does he know that there is a young girl, watching his every move, and writing stories about his life.

The End. ^-^

And the… _pictures?_  It's a little obvious what they are…


End file.
